broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Satchel
Description Ever since he was a young pony, Satchel had a tendency to wander. His parents always had to go on forays to find out where he'd been, though usually he was home by dinnertime. This frequent occurrence was often taken in good humor, and they were rarely frustrated with him for doing so. He always carried the well-loved backpack given to him by an uncle as a present, and usually would bring home some unusual and interesting item. Sometimes a pretty rock, sometimes a flower (most often flowers, which his mother would faithfully place in a flowerpot). He seemed to merely enjoy the pleasure of a long walk, and when he'd become sufficiently familiar with any locale, he'd range even further. Satchel has been seen in a large number of places except for possibly Canterlot (it's awfully high, isn't it?) but someday dreams of going there. He always packs enough snacks for a trip, since he rarely knows how long he'll ever be gone, but he's no stranger to grazing on the hoof. Satchel's even been to Ponyville, but his heart will always be for Fillydelphia, the city of his birth. He's since moved out on his own, and has a small, but adequate home. It's not very big, virtually little more than a single room, just enough for him to sleep, keep his omnipresent satchel and maybe a few things he brings home. He's always giving these away to anybody who expresses interest in them, as for him it's more the thrill of discovering new places than it is keeping mementos. A picture of mom and dad hangs from the wall, of course, as any good pony should have. He's friendly, and willing to talk to pretty much anypony that tries to get his attention, and occasionally will frequent local establishments in search of new things to try. Thanks to his walking, his weight doesn't compound, and his warm, somewhat deep voice tends to carry well even when in noisy venues. He's not stage-shy, though his preferred crowds are small, intimate gatherings of coffee houses and donut shops. His backpack contains many pockets and zippers, and while somewhat tattered, is still carefully and lovingly patched and maintained as best able. Numerous patches fill holes and tears from wear and sharp objects, and occasionally he'll lose something he's taking with him through a new one. The few things he does always keep in it is a much-patched blanket, for those nights that get a little cold on the road, and a pencil and notebook for taking notes on any new pieces of poetry or thoughts he may have on the way. He also tends to stop into the local mail shops for any small packages or letters that he might carry from one town to another, as part of his way of singing for his supper. Just enough to find meals, and discover new places. Satchel is not above re-visiting old locations for anything new, just so long as he gets to stretch his legs! History History about the pony Other Info Likes: Picking flowers, long walks, sampling new foods from far-away places, getting lost, poetry Dislikes: Rain, Drought, being rushed to a conclusion, impatience, heights Category:Bronie Category:Male Category:Pony